


A Flame Extinguished.

by MyMindIsARubiksCube



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMindIsARubiksCube/pseuds/MyMindIsARubiksCube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you sure you can’t just wait ‘til the morning?”  Enjolras asked as he took a sip from his drink.<br/>“Might as well get it over and done with now” he said as he walked over to put his shoes on. “Plus, Courf needs all the company he can get” he added as he huffed out a small laugh.<br/>He quickly tied his laces and stood up walking back over to Enjolras and planting a kiss firmly on his lips.<br/>Enjolras smiled and kissed him again. "Stay safe"<br/>"I will" Grantaire said as he unlocked the door <em>"I love you”</em><br/><em>“I love you too”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flame Extinguished.

**Author's Note:**

> extinguish  
> verb  
> past tense: extinguished; past participle: extinguished  
> 1.  
> cause (a fire or light) to cease to burn or shine.
> 
> \--
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr!   
> mymindisarubikscube.tumblr.com

Enjolras sighed and scrunched his eyes up, tearing his face away from the computer screen and resting his head on the back of the sofa.  
He cracked his knuckles as he opened his eyes and looked at the time in the bottom corner of the screen. 

_2:46 AM._

He closed the lid of the laptop and got up and went into the kitchen, and put the kettle on ready to make a cup of coffee. He lent back against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the kettle, lost in thought.

\--

Grantaire sat on the windowsill of his and Enjolras’ bedroom and flipped open his lighter again, striking the wheel with his thumb and causing a small spark to shoot from the top, only to die back down instantly.  
 _"Shit"_ he mumbled around the cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth.  
Grantaire took the cigarette from his mouth and tucked it behind his ear as he shoved the lighter back in the pocket of his jacket.  
He stood up and sighed, walking out of the room and into the kitchen, stopping and leaning against the doorway when he saw Enjolras seemingly glaring at the kettle.  
“Y’know…” he began, pushing himself away from the door-frame and walking over to Enjolras. “Glaring at it isn't going to make it boil faster” he finished, smiling and leaning back on the counter next to Enjolras.  
Enjolras smiled and closed his eyes, leaning his head against Grantaire’s shoulder.  
“What are you doing up?” He asked softly. ( _So softly in fact that if it had been any softer Grantaire would have missed it completely_ )  
“I could be asking you the same thing!” Grantaire said, a soft laugh escaping his lips. “but if you must know, I couldn't sleep so I tried to have a quick smoke but my lighters out” he took it out of his pocket and tried to light it, watching as the sparks flew, but gave off no flame as though to prove his point. “See?”  
“I’ll get you a refill in the morning if you like?” Enjolras muttered, moving so that he was hugging Grantaire tightly from the front.  
Grantaire smiled and wrapped his arms around him. “I was more thinking about taking a quick walk now, stock up on some fuel, have a smoke on the way back, save doing it here…” Enjolras hated Grantaire smoking inside. 

( _Enjolras hated Grantaire smoking full stop_.)

“Then I was planning on coming back and making you go to bed because I think you’re starting to get nocturnal again” he finished thoughtfully.  
Enjolras smiled and pressed his face into the crook of Grantaire’s neck. “M’not nocturnal just yet” he muttered sleepily. 

The kettle made a loud click as it informed the pair of them that it had boiled.  
Enjolras lifted his head from Grantaire’s shoulder and took a step back, turning to face the kettle.  
Grantaire turned to the cupboard behind him and got Enjolras’ cup out, placing it on the counter beside the kettle. “Don’t worry, I’ve got it” He said as he reached in front of Enjolras to get the kettle. Enjolras mumbled a tired _‘thanks’_ as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.  
“Okay, so I'm going to be like 30 minutes max, okay?” Grantaire said as he stirred the drink. “I think Courf is working now anyway” he said as he glanced over at the clock. 

_3:15 AM._

“Are you sure you can’t just wait ‘til the morning?” Enjolras asked as he took a sip from his drink.  
“Might as well get it over and done with now” Grantaire replied with a smile as he walked over to put his shoes on. “Plus, Courf needs all the company he can get” he added as he huffed out a small laugh.  
He quickly tied his laces and stood up walking back over to Enjolras and planting a kiss firmly on his lips.  
Enjolras smiled and kissed him again. "Stay safe"  
"I will" Grantaire said as he unlocked the door _"I love you”_  
 _“I love you too”_


End file.
